3 Eds and a JackOLantern
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Basically the same as the original series, except with my OC Jackie along. Eventual Double D/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, people. This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy fic, so please be gentle. BTW, I didn't pick any specific game for Jackie to be playing at the beginning. I WAS originally thinking of Kingdom Hearts, but I don't really know anything about the game, so I decided to leave it completely anonymous. **

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC and my imagination._

"Just a little more-little more…" I squinted at the screen, my eyes narrowed in concentration. I was playing my favorite game, and was literally just seconds away from killing a giant monster. A thump against the window broke my concentration.

"What the hell?" I swore, and turned away just in time to get killed. I scowled. "Damn it." Getting up, I turned the game off and walked over to the window, shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"This had better be good…" I opened the window, and was greeted with the sight of the Eds below me.

"Hey, Spooky!" Eddy shouted up at me, cupping his hands around his mouth (which was REALLY unnecessary, since it was him). "Come on! I've got a scam that's gonna make us rich!"

"That's what you _always_ say," I said to myself, rolling my eyes. "Comin'." I shouted back down to him. I climb out my window and, as the Eds move to make way, I jump out of my bedroom on the second floor, landing on my feet in front of them.

"COOL!" Ed says, that big happy grin on his face.

"You really should be careful, Jackie." Double D cautions me. "If you jump out your window like that, you could hurt yourself very badly."

"Thanks for the concern, but it's _me_." I say, flashing a smirk in his direction. "I've done MUCH more dangerous stuff before."

"Yeah, well, if we're done hearing about your charmed life, can we get a move on, already?" Eddy asks. I roll my eyes again, that pipsqueak is so bossy! Nonetheless, I follow him and the other two Eds down the street.

Yeah, at this point, you're probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Jackie O'Malley, but my friends sometimes just call me 'Jack-O-Lantern', due to my dark nature and my favorite black hoodie that I wear, with an orange Jack-O-Lantern face on the front of it. I'm 12 years old, and I guess you _could_ call me a juvenile delinquent. My hobbies including stealing DVDS and video games out of stores and decorating public property with graffiti. I've been through three schools, and because of me, the principal for one of them had to be sent to rehab. You can't really blame me, though.

See, my mom and dad were just teenagers when they started dating, and one night, when Mom was 16 and Dad 17, they had a romp together in Dad's car. Two months later, Mom was told by the doctor that she was pregnant, and both she and Dad totally freaked. Dad was FAR from ready to be a parent, and he abandoned Mom. Soon afterwards, her parents disowned her, and left her out on the street. Mom ended up having to work in a shady diner to provide for herself, and then later me, after I was born. For the first four years of my life, we lived in a musty old apartment, until Mom finally got enough money to get us an actual house. For as long as I can remember, Mom has wasted no time in telling me that everything is all MY fault-my fault that Dad left her, my fault that she has such a demeaning, thankless job, my fault that her life turned out so crappy.

So, in rebellion, I started hanging out on the streets, hanging with the wrong crowds, and having narrow brushes with the law. About the only things I _haven't_ done are drugs and sex. Oh, and killing. Hey, even I have limits.

"Jackie?" I look at Double D, as he abruptly breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you alright?" he asks, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. "Just thinking, is all."

"What is it?" Double D asks. "Is something wrong?" I start to open my mouth to respond, but Eddy, as usual, butts in.

"Are you two done yet?" he demands. "We haven't got all day!" I scowl at him, as Double D rushes off to help. Before he leaves, however, I can see a small smile tossed in my direction. Despite myself, I smile a little, too, before walking over to help.

Double D is one of the nicest people I've ever met. And that's really saying something, considering the kind of people I usually hang out with. He was actually the first kid I met when Mom moved us to Peach Creek three months ago, when I was expelled from my latest school. Mom had spent half the night yelling at me how I cause her so much grief and pain, and how I don't even try, and that she should have just have aborted me, before going to bed, angry and upset. Once she had turned the lights out, I snuck out of the house, a spray can in each hand, to let off some steam. I was just spraying an anarchy symbol onto a tree, when I suddenly heard a frantic voice behind me shouting

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TREES HAVE FEELINGS TOO!" Of course, I had been pretty pissed when Double D started to lecture me, but then he asked me who I was, and what I was doing out so late, and I explained my story to him. He was surprisingly sympathetic. The next day, I saw him again with Ed and Eddy. After I got to know them all a little, I started to hang out with them more. I mean, hey, the guys scam people out of their money on a day-to-day basis. Why would I not? Besides that, they're all kinda okay guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, Jackie would've been more than just a FAN character.

"What a rip!" Eddy growled. "All the planning, all the preparation, and not ONE SINGLE PERSON showed up!"

"Well, of _course_ they didn't." I snapped. "You tried selling 'designer' clothes made out of cardboard and tape. Seriously, it's like you didn't even try." I made a face as I held up two pants-shaped pieces of cardboard.

"OH YEAH!" Eddy exploded in anger. "THEN WHY DON'T _YOU_ THINK OF A SCAM, SINCE YOU'RE SO SMART?"

"Because any scams _I _could come up with would get me, and probably the rest of you, hauled off to juvie." This caused a gasp from Ed

"I don't wanna go to prison, Eddy!" he sobbed. "If I go to jail, Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will not listen and read the paper!" Despite myself, I snicker. Big lug.

He's so big and dumb, it's almost cute. Of course, I can understand his love for monster movies. I've actually been tempted to share some of my movies with him, but thought better of it for two reasons: a) he's so clumsy I'm afraid to trust him with my property, b) if, by some cruel twist of fate, the cops swing by and catch Ed with stolen DVDs, I don't want him to go to juvenile hall. The big oaf would never survive in there.

"Well," I say, pushing myself up from where I had been leaning and shoving my hands back into my pockets, "I'm gone. Mom doesn't trust me out of the house for more than an hour."

"Wait, Jackie." Double D says, following after me. "I'll come too. I have to do some chores." As we walk away, I just faintly hear Eddy saying something about us being lovebirds, but I just ignore the pipsqueak and continue walking. As soon as we're alone, Double D turns to me, a serious and concerned look on his face.

"Jackie, are you okay?" he asks.

" 'M fine." I say, not even bothering to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Double D asks. "No problems at home? With your mom, I mean?" I turn completely around, staring him down. Not to brag, but I can be really intimidating when I want to be. A combination of my tall frame, serious face, and the fact that I'm always wearing my hood up, so that the upper half of my face is shaded, and the only thing anyone can see is my eyes, have scared quite a few people off before.

"Getting a bit personal there, aren't we, D?" I ask. Double D blushes in embarrassment.

"Well, sorry." He apologizes. "I-I'm just concerned about you, is all. I mean, don't you remember the night we first met?"

"Course I do." I say, and, as I say this, I have a flashback to that very night.

"What do YOU want?" I demand angrily as I stare at Double D, spray can in hand, shoulder propped against the very tree I had just been spraying.

"_I want you to stop hurting that tree, for starters!" he says, obviously completely unafraid of me, which kinda has me taken aback. _

"_Don't be stupid." I spit back. "It's just an overgrown piece of wood." _

"_IT'S A LIVING THING!" Double D screeches, and I swear, the guy could have woken up the dead the way he was carrying on. "You have no right to mutilate it like that! Why, if YOU were a tree…" Growling, I finally lose my patience. Grabbing the babbling dweeb by his hat, I pull him over to me, and take my knife out, holding it under his throat. _

"_Look dude, you're PISSING ME OFF!" I spit. "What are you even DOING out here in the first place? Are you stalking me or something?"_

"_Why, no!" Double D insists, and I'm pleased to finally see and hear the fear in his face and voice that I had been waiting for. "I was just-I was just here to…" _

"_Here to WHAT?" I spit again. "C-Collect Photuris lucicrescens." He shakily states. _

"_What?" I ask, releasing my grip on his hat somewhat. _

"_Fireflies." Double D says. Completely dumbfounded, I let go of his hat, and lower the knife. _

"_You snuck out of your house to collect fireflies?" I ask, dumbfounded. _

"_Well, yes." Double D says. Getting up from the ground, he brushes himself off. "I'm sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot, care to start again? My name is Eddward, though my friends all call me 'Double D', for short." _

"_Nice to meet ya." I say, though the tone of my voice clearly says otherwise. Double D's smile disappears. _

"_You know, when someone introduces themselves to you, it's polite to introduce yourself." He says. I snort. _

"_I don't give a damn." I say. "I've never much been the 'polite' type." _

"_You look troubled." Double D observes. "Do you have something you want to talk about?"_

"_Why do you even care?" I snap. We stare at each other for a few hostile seconds, and finally, I cave. _

"_I'm Jackie." I say._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the night sky._

"Jackie?" I blink a couple times. Double D's voice returns me to the present, and I now see him standing in front of me, standing on tiptoes so that that way, he'd be eye to eye with me.

"I gotta go." I say, and turn around to continue walking back home.

"Well, alright." Double D calls after me. "You know where to find me if you need to talk!"

"Yeah, I know." I call back, and continue walking down the street. As I'm just a couple blocks away from my house, I spot Victor, Rolf's goat, standing in the middle of the street. Under my hoodie, I cock an eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask, crouching down to scratch the goat's head. "Where's…"

"Ayyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiii!" I look up just in time to see Rolf himself running towards me, looking panicked.

"Hey, Country." I say nonchalantly.

"DO NOT PUT A CURSE ON ROLF'S VICTOR, SHE-WHO-GIVES-NIGHTMARES!"

"Wha?" I say, staring at him completely dumbfounded. "A curse? Look Stretch, just because I dress like this doesn't make me some kind of witch, or a demon. And frankly, I don't appreciate being prejudged like that." I glare at him, and Rolf just blinks in confusion.

"I'm not gonna hurt your goat." I sigh in frustration.

"Rolf knew that!" the blue-haired boy lies. Without another word to him, I continue walking down the street.

Finally, I reach my house. And who do I find waiting for me than my _darling_ mother.

"There you are!" she shrieks. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Double D and the others." I say nonchalantly, stepping past her to get a bag of potato chips from the cupboard.

"Those BOYS again?" she asks, and I can just tell that we are only seconds away from another fight. "I told you, I don't want you around them!"

"Why not?" I demand, putting the bowl of chips I had just poured myself down on the counter. "Do you think they'll be a bad influence on me? Or is it the other way around?"

"You've already got enough of a record on you, I don't want you to start scamming people out of their money, too!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to, if you'd just GIVE me some money every now and then!" I shout, beginning to lose control. My mother sighs angrily, rolling her eyes.

"Such an ungrateful child I've raised!" she says, and I get the feeling that she's not talking to me, but rather to herself. "Such a rude, greedy, selfish girl!"

"Yeah well, guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I crack. "At least I'm not a whore." The next thing I know, there is a loud CRACK, and I'm holding my cheek, which is now stinging with pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" the queen of bitches shouts at me. "My parents were right-you've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born, I should have just aborted you…" Finally, I can take it no longer.

"SCREW YOU!" I scream, and run out of the house and down the street, ignoring the stares I get from the few kids still out on the street. I don't stop until I'm all the way at the dump, and, whipping out my knife, I stick it into a nearby car again and again.

"DAMN IT!" I scream in anger, pulling my knife out and sticking it in again and again. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"Jeepers Sarah, somebody just said a naughty word!" I growl under my breath. Great. The pipsqueaks. And just when I thought that I was alone. Putting my knife back inside my pocket, I walk off, trying to make sure that I'm not seen. I leave the junkyard, trying to decide what to do now. I'm definitely not about to go back home, that's for sure. I look up at the sun. It's beginning to set over the horizon, showing that night is about to come. I sigh, realizing my only option.

And that's how, about 20 minutes later, I find myself standing at the door of Double D's house. I ring the bell, and in just a few seconds, he rushes by and opens the door.

"Oh, Jackie." He says, clearly surprised to see me.

"Hey, D." I say. "Is-Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Still, they're pretty good, IMHO. Here, we get to see some Double D/Jackie fluff!**

_Disclaimer: I own it like I own Mt. Rushmore. _

I stare unblinkingly ahead. It's still so hard to believe everything that's happened-the huge fight with my mom, my anger, and now I'm sitting in a chair in Double D's room, studying everything, since it's all labeled. After a few minutes, Double D himself comes in with a warm drink.

"I brought you some apple cider." He says kindly.

"Thanks, D." I take the steaming mug from him, and, despite myself, crack a grin. "Thought you didn't like girls in your room." Double D smiles shyly.

"Well, you're my guest here. Besides," he blushes. "Besides, you're…different from the kinds of girls I'm used to."

"Well, yeah. I've seen all the other girls around here." I blow on the mug, letting it cool a little before taking a sip. As I drink the steaming hot beverage, I can't help but notice Double D staring at me.

"You trying to take a picture there, D?" I ask. Double D blushes even redder.

"My apologies!" he says, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to get so personal! It's just that, well, I just-I've never seen your face before. Why don't you ever take off your hood?"

"I dunno." I smirk. "Why don't YOU ever take off your hat?" At this point, Double D's face resembles a tomato as he grabs his hat and pulls it even lower.

"You sure your parents won't mind if I stay here?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Quite certain." Double D says, beginning to relax. "I already called them, and they said that you can stay over."

"Sweet." I smirk. Double D starts to twiddle his thumbs, as if he's deciding whether or not to say something.

"VERY organized, aren't we?" I ask, staring at his ant farm.

"Huh?" Double D asks. "Oh, yes. It's one of my quirks." He twiddles his thumbs more rapidly, starts to open his mouth to say something, and then stops.

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"I-It's nothing." Double D says. I can tell he's lying. I start to tell him to just go on and tell me, but I get interrupted by the sound of two cars pulling up outside.

"Oh, Mother and Father are home!" Double D says. He rushes downstairs to greet them, and I slowly follow after him. I swear, the guy's like his parent's lapdog. As I start to walk down the stairs, I hear him delivering a long-winded welcome to his parents.

"Eddward, where's your friend?" I hear his mom ask, just as I walk down the stairs and round the corner.

"Hey." I say, by way of greeting. They both stare at me, blank expressions on their faces.

" 'Hey' to you, too." Double D's dad finally says.

"I'm Jackie." I say, holding out my hand by way of greeting. I can't help but notice that they both seem hesitant to take my hand. Finally, they reach up and shake it, one after the other, and both are quick to let go.

"Eddward, go wash up for dinner." His mother instructs him. "You too-Jackie." They both go into the kitchen, and I follow Double D upstairs. Once we reach the bathroom, and Double D is sure we're out of earshot, he turns to me.

"I'm sorry about my parents." He says. "I didn't tell them about what kind of person you are, and they're quite…opinionated-about who they l…"

"Don't stress about it." I said. "I'm used to that look. I've received it more than enough times at home, with my own mom." I wash my hands quietly and, out of the corner of my eye, notice the sympathetic look on Double D's face.

Dinner is, to say the least, awkward. There's no conversation, and it basically turns into a staring contest with me and Double D's parents, all of us waiting to see who will cave, and blink first. Thankfully, the silence is interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Double D says, and rushes off to answer it. I can subconsciously tell that he is eager to leave the room as quickly as possible. Once Double D has left, his dad starts to speak to me.

"So, Jackie, what are you interested in? What are your hobbies?"

"I-I like video games-and action movies." There. That should be enough. After all, am I honestly supposed to tell him that I'm a criminal?

"And what is your life at home like?" Double D's mom asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, frowning into my plate. Needless to say, when Double D comes back, the entire table is even quieter.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry my chapters are so short! Chapter length has never been my strong suit-I need to work on lengthening out my stories. Regardless, I hope you like this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, no matter how much I wish I did. :-(_

After dinner, Double D spends the rest of the night until we both go to sleep apologizing repeatedly for how his parents acted. I keep telling him again and again that it's alright, no big deal, but he just insists on apologizing.

"I'm going to bed now!" I finally announce, grabbing a spare blanket from off the top of the dresser.

"Oh, very well, then." Double D says. "I hope you find my bed comfortable, Jackie."

"You didn't have to do this." I tell him. "_I_ could sleep on the couch, instead. You don't have to give me your bed."

"Oh, but I want to!" Double D insists. "Mother and Father always taught me to be polite to girls." I smile.

"Well, at least that's ONE good thing they taught you." I mumble to myself.

"What?" Double D asks, as he's going out the door.

"Nothing, nothing." I lie. "Hey-bathroom's down the hall, right?"

"Yes." Double D says. "Goodnight, Jackie."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I call back to him, grinning. I walk down the hall, grabbing a spare toothbrush out of the closet, and make my way to the bathroom. Suddenly, I pass by his parents' bedroom door-just in time to hear some of what his father is saying.

"-the look of that girl, did you see her? She looks like a gangbanger!" I freeze. Walking quietly, so that they don't hear me, I stand near the door, pressing myself against the wall so as not to be seen.

"I don't like her at all." Double D's mom says. "She could very well be a dangerous criminal. She didn't even have the decency to pull her hood down during dinner!"

"And the way she talked about her home-it makes me edgy. Do you think she could come from an abusive household, or the rest of her family are all like her?"

"I don't know." Double D's mom says. "All I know is that I don't want my precious Eddward anywhere near her! It was bad enough when he was just hanging out with that Eddy person and Ed, but this Jackie girl is a completely different story!" Her voice is beginning to get louder, and Double D's father is beginning to notice too.

"Please dear, you're going to disturb the kids!"

"I don't care!" she shouts frantically. "I don't want my precious baby to go to jail because of her!"

I've heard enough. I go back into Double D's room without touching my teeth, and turn off the lights, flopping down onto the bed. I stare up at the ceiling in the dark for the longest time, thinking. It wasn't so bad when it was just me, but now Double D's mother is thinking that I'll do something that'll get him behind bars. I wasn't sure when I went to sleep, but I DO know was that the last thing I heard before I crashed was the ticking of a clock.

A couple days later, I'm walking down the street after decorating a bridge with graffiti, and bump into Ed and Eddy.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of the Undead herself." Eddy says snarkily, while Ed just waves at me.

"Hi, Jackie!" he says. I crack him a smile from under my hood.

"Hey big guy." I say. I then look back down at Eddy, and my smile disappears. "Hello, shortstuff." Eddy glowers at me.

"SHORT?" he explodes with anger. Ignoring his obvious rage, I look around.

"Where's D?" I ask.

"Beats me." Eddy says, calming down. "I hope we find him, though. I've got a scam that just CAN'T fail!" Just as I'm opening my mouth to remind him that most of his scams DO, I'm suddenly interrupted by a coughing sound behind me. I turn around, and there's Double D, smiling that sweet, nervous smile of his, and waving. I grin.

"Hey D." I say.

"About time!" Eddy says, and walks over and grabs Double D's arm. "Let's get going! I've got a scam that I'm dying to…"

"Um, yeah, about that…" Double D says.

"Huh?" Ed asks. "What is it, Double D?" Double D looks at me.

"J-Jackie? Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure-" I start, but Eddy cuts me off.

"No way! There's no time for that! Whatever you have to say to her, you can say it in front of me and Ed!"

"What's up, D?" I ask.

"Well, how do I put this…" Double D says, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, but Ed cuts him off before he can say anything more.

"Oh, I know what it is! Double D wants to use Jackie as a vessel to carry his alien spawn until they have hatched, then control her mind to take over the underworld!" We all stare at Ed, but I think, out of everyone, I'm the most freaked out. I mean, that was the most warped thing I have EVER hear Ed say, and that's saying a lot, considering him.

"Ed, I told you, I was just joking about Double D being an…" Eddy starts to say, but finally, Double D loses his cool.

"I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! MOTHER DOESN'T WANT ME TO SEE YOU FROM NOW ON!" I am aware that both Ed and Eddy are watching me, but, as I stare at Double D, eyes wide in shock, mouth hanging open, I really couldn't care less.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In this chappie, we get to see a little catfight! Ooh! And could more people review, please? Please? :'(**

_Disclaimer: The day I own Ed, Edd n Eddy is the day Eddy owns all the jawbreakers in the world._

It's been a couple weeks since Double D made his announcement. A couple LONELY weeks. School just started recently, and I've spent all the time between then and now holed up in my room, watching movies and playing video games. And now, here I am, sitting at the very back of the class, looking at a gamers' magazine (1) under my desk. Suddenly, I become aware of the biology teacher shouting my name.

"Huh?" I ask, shoving the magazine under my desk, and out of sight.

"I was asking you if you can name the parts of the brain." The biology teacher says, raising an eyebrow.

"Cerebrum, cerebellum, and medusa." I name right off the bat. Everyone stares at me. Guess they didn't think that a troublemaking slacker like me could be smart.

"Correct." The teacher says, then goes back to his book. I catch Double D smiling at me with pride. I smile back at him, and he quickly turns away bashfully. I then hear a low growl next to me. Turning, I see the blue-haired Kanker sister, Marie shooting me a death glare.

Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot. She's madly in love with Double D. She seems to be under the delusion that he's her boyfriend, or some shit like that, and she doesn't even realize that he's terrified of her. And now, she's jealous of me, just because of ONE look. Well, whatever. It's still fun to toy with her. I flash her the cockiest grin I can muster, and I swear I can see steam pouring out of her ears as she grabs the edges of her desk. I force myself to hold back a chuckle as Mr. Conrad makes another announcement.

"Now, class, I'm going to be putting you into groups of two, and you're all going to be building models of the human brain. Ed, you and Eddy will be working together. Rolf, you will be working with Marie. Lee, you're with Kevin. Sarah, Jonny ('But I want to work with Plank!' Jonny calls). Jackie, Double D." I sit very still in my seat, and I can subconsciously tell that Double D is doing the same. Both of us refuse to look at each other. I can automatically tell what Double D is thinking.

After about 5-10 minutes, when the bell rings, I meet him outside class.

"Hey, D!" I call to him. Double D starts at the sound of my voice, and turns around nervously.

"J-Jackie!" he says. "W-We're not supposed to be together!"

"Well, neither of us can help that now, can we?" I ask. "Not when we've got this project to do." Double D looks away nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I sigh.

"Look, it's no big deal." I say. "Just tell your folks about the project. It'll help your 'academic enrichment', so there's no way they can say no!"

"Well, I don't know…" Double D says, still refusing to look at me. "Mother and Father can both be very stubborn…"

"Come on, D!" I say, taking his hand. "We can do it at your house, with them watching us, if we have to! It's just for one week! Plus-" I look into his eyes, and my voice lowers.

"I miss you." Double D looks back at me, and I can see the same sadness in his eyes that must be in mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Ed and Eddy. Double D notices them too.

"Very well." He says. "I'll let Mother and Father know."

"Great!" I say. "See you around!" I start to walk off, but then realize that I left my stupid gaming mag in my desk. Sighing, I walk back inside the classroom, slip it into my bag, and start to walk out, when suddenly, the door slams shut.

"What the hell?" I mumble, irritated. And then, who should walk in front of the door but the angry bluenette herself.

"Oh, it's you." I say nonchalantly. This just makes her even angrier.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" she explodes. "Look Spook, I don't know who you think you are, but you've got some nerve! And if you _dare_ try and make a move on my man…!" I laugh uproariously.

"Your man?" I chortle. "Last time I checked, he always runs scared every time he sees you! Think it's pretty obvious that he wants nothing to do with you. Now could you please move, you're blocking the doo-" I get cut off by her swinging her fist at me, which I catch. She pants angrily, and we both have a staredown. Finally, Marie breaks the silence.

"Just stay away from him." She breathes. "Far, FAR away."

**AN: Ooh, conflict! (1) When I wrote this fanfic originally, I had Jackie looking at a porno magazine, but I decided to change my mind. She's not THAT bad. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: More Double D/Jackie sweetness in this chapter! And more of Double D's parents' stuck-up attitude...the reason I actually wrote them like this is because, from what we hear of his parents in the cartoon, they seem to be, well, a bit uptight. Besides, I doubt that ANY parents would take too kindly to a punk like Jackie XD**

_Disclaimer: *In the style of a Geico commercial* Do I really own Ed, Edd n Eddy? Is Elvis still alive?_

I quietly grinned to myself as I sat at Double D's table, putting together the materials for our model with him. Even though Marie Kanker's threats were still ringing in my ears and Double D's dad was shooting a death glare in my direction, I couldn't be happier.

"Quit eating the paste, you idiot!" Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot. Ed and Eddy are here too. Even though they're both working together, they decided to stop by Double D's house too to get some 'help' with their model. Double D sighed and passed some more paste over to the two of them.

"Ed, paste isn't good for your digestive system." Double D sighs.

"But it's so good, Double D!" Ed shouts. "Like gravy, except with more lumps." He raises another tube of paste to his mouth, and Eddy, letting out an angry roar, tackles him to the ground. I snicker, watching the two blockheads roll around on the floor like babies. Finally, my snickering develops into full-blown laughter, and Double D eventually starts to laugh too. We look each other in the eyes, and suddenly realize how close our faces are. We pull away from each other awkwardly, and I thank my lucky stars that my hood is (always) up, so that the blush that I'm sure is spreading over my cheeks isn't visible. Double D's mom walks in with some snacks.

"Would you kids like some celery with cream cheese?" she asks. Both Ed and Eddy gag, but Double D reaches for a celery stick with a grateful

"Thank you, Mother." However, when I start to reach for one, she quickly pulls the plate away, and walks back over to her husband. Glowering to myself, I turn back to the model of the brain, poring over the contents.

"Hey D, think you could hand me some more wire?" I ask.

"_D_?" Double D's mother says in disbelief. I grimace. What's _her_ problem? You'd think that I had called her son a big bad curse word the way she was going on.

"It-It's alright, Mother!" Double D tries to encourage her as he hands me the wire. "It's just a nickname!"

"Like 'Lumpy' for me!" Ed pipes up helpfully. Double D's mom glares at me again, but doesn't say anything, and we all continue work on our projects. Eddy frowns at his printout of the brain that he had brought along.

"Man, I can't even pronounce this stuff!" he says irritatedly. "Ob-Obla-"

"Oblangata." I say. Now Eddy frowns at me too.

"Yeah, of course YOU would know this stuff!" he says. "You showed that off to everyone in class!" I'm strongly tempted to flip him off, but I don't want to give Double D's parents a reason to just kick me out right then and there. Plus, it would offend Double D, too.

"Well, whatever." Eddy says. "I'm thirsty. There any sodas around here?"

"Yeah, I could go for a Dr. Pepper." I pipe up.

"We don't keep soda in our house." Double D's dad says. Suddenly, the phone rings, and Double D's mom goes to answer it. After a few seconds, she comes back in and looks directly at me.

"It's for _you_." She says. I frown. If it's for me, then it can only be one person. As I get up, I accidentally knock my bag over, and some cans of spray paint fall out. Both of Double D's parents' faces darken, if it's possible, even more.

"Relax, I only brought those to help with the project." I say, not really caring if they believe me or not. I go into the living room and answer the phone.

"Hello, Supreme Overlord." I say sarcastically.

"Very funny." Mom says. "Where are you?"

"I'm at D's house, like I said I'd be." I said. "I told you that we were working on a project. That was HIS mom you talked to just now."

"Yeah, well, you just make sure you come STRAIGHT HOME once you're done." Mom says. "And I mean it, no lollygagging, no stealing DVDs and video games."

"Fine, fine, whatever." I say, and hang up.

About 20 minutes later, we all decide to call it quits for the night and head home. Ed and Eddy leave almost immediately, but I stick around to say goodbye to Double D.

"I _do_ wish that Mother and Father wouldn't be so cold to you." Double D says. "It's awfully embarrassing. I mean, I'm used to their behavior, but I don't see why you should…" I cut him off by giving him a big hug.

"Don't stress about it, really." I tell him. "I'm not exactly a saint. They have every right to be suspicious of me. Besides, it was worth it if I could just spend time with you again." I finally let Double D go, and just catch the befuddled look on his face as I turn around and walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I just couldn't help but copy that scene from Spider-Man! I just felt that it would be really cute for this fanfic, especially with Double D's shyness and Jackie's...Jackieness. It's so funny and cute that, even though Double D is a guy, he's the shy one, and Jackie is more manly than him XD Also, I know Sarah may seem really OOC, but, I don't know, I guess I just figured Jackie is probably the kind of person she'd respect, to the point that she'd actually back off and let Jackie have him for a little bit. At least, that's my theory-let me know if you guys think otherwise, okay?**

_Disclaimer: I'll say it real slowly so you can understand me: Me...no...own...it._

The next day, school passes uneventfully, for the most part. Everyone is reminded of their science projects for Monday, and, when lunch rolls around, I find myself sitting alone, picking at my food. Then I see Double D walking by me, tray in his hands. Suddenly, he slips on a wet spot on the floor. He starts to fall to the ground, and his tray falls out of his hands, sending his food into the air. Quick as a flash, I jump out of my seat. I grab Double D with one hand, and use my other hand to grab his tray, moving it super-quickly like Spider-Man to grab every single item of food. Everyone is staring at me at this point, but it's Double D's look that really catches me off-guard. A blush creeps over his face, and his eyes are bright with…could that be admiration? I can feel a blush creep over my own face, and I quickly pull Double D back to his feet and give him his tray back.

"You should watch where you step." I caution him.

"Th-Thank you." Double D says, flushing even redder. I can hear people start to whisper about me, but I pretend not to hear them as I go back to picking at the inedible slop the teachers call food.

A few hours later, after even more mind-numbing schoolwork, I finally throw on my backpack and head out the door. I start to turn down the street, when I hear a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Jackie! Jackie!" I turn around, taken completely aback.

"D?" Double D is blushing as he runs over to me.

"I…" Double D gulps and blushes some more as he tries to string his words together. Poor sap. I just then remember his problems with girls. Finally, Double D sighs, and some of the tension leaves him.

"I was just-just wondering." Double D said. "We're almost done with our project, did you want to come over to my house and just finish it up one time tonight?" I smirk.

"_Tonight_?" I scoff. "Get real, it's a Friday night. Anyway, I already got some plans. I'm going down to the mall." Double D's face falls.

"Shoplifting again?" he asks, disappointed. "I do wish that you'd…"

"Oh no, actually, this time I'm doing the opposite." I say. Double D looks at me, and I can see the surprise all over his face.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking," I say, "And I figure, if I'm going to get into your parents' good books, I'm going to have to start cleaning up my act." Double D's face brightens.

"Really?" he says, a big happy, adorable smile lighting up every inch of him. "Jackie, I'm so proud! I'm glad you're finally turning yourself around!" I smile slightly and rub the back of my head.

"Some of the movies and games aren't that good anyway." I say. "Anyway-about the project, I suppose I could come over tomorrow, if you like."

"Well, yeah, that WOULD be great." Double D says, holding his schoolbook close to him and looking remarkably like a shy schoolgirl.

"Good! I meant GOOD!"

"Relax D, I know what you meant." I say, flashing him a teasing smile. I smile warmly at him, and he smiles back at me.

"Hey Double D!" Eddy shouts at him. "Are you done chatting with your girlfriend yet?" Ed makes smoochy sounds.

"Double D and Jackie, sitting in a tree!" I scowl. There are still people around, including Kevin, the jarhead idiot, Marie, who looks like she's about to flip a shit, and Ed's little sister, the shrew, who I know for a fact has a crush on Double D.

"They really do make a beautiful couple, don't they Ed?" Eddy asks. "The good boy and the bad girl?"

"Up yours, Shorty!" I call back, and I wave at Double D as I leave. "Later."

About a half hour later, I walk out of the mall, feeling strangely light-hearted.

_What is this feeling in my chest?_ I think, putting a hand to my chest. _I feel so…so strange. So relieved. Is this what it's like to have a conscience?_

"Hey, Pumpkin Girl!" I look up in surprise, and am met with a familiar head of orange hair.

"Oh, you." I say. "It's Sarah, right?" Sarah just looks at me and says nothing.

"Where's Jimmy?" I ask, noticing that the effeminate boy is strangely absent. "Thought you and Curly Q were joined at the hip."

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." Sarah says. I raise an eyebrow under my hood.

"Oh?" I say as I start walking.

"Be honest." Sarah says. "Do you like Double D?"

"That depends on what you mean." I say, walking and not looking at her. "If you mean like in general, then of course I like him. He's a good person, and a great friend. But if you mean like in a romantic way, well, that's different."

"So do you like him like that, or don't you?" Her voice isn't impatient or angry like usual, just questioning. It's enough to make me slap myself. I don't say anything for a few seconds. Finally, I sigh.

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "But I know that YOU like him, so if you want me to back off…" Sarah steps in front of me and looks straight into my eyes.

"No."

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"You're right, Double D IS a great guy." Sarah says. "He's smart, and nice, and a heck of a lot more polite than Eddy or my idiot brother. I wouldn't blame if you like him. And I won't try to push you away." Finally, she walks off, leaving me even more confused and befuddled than I was before.


	9. Chapter 9

**AU**: WARNING. _Swearing and violence in this chapter. Jackie gets into a fight and, well, just read the story, okay? Also, I'd like to apologize in advance to anyone who likes Nazz, as there is ONE line bashing her in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Quiz time! Question: Who owns Ed, Edd n Eddy? A) You, B) Me, C) Danny Antonucci, D) Plank _

_Results: A) You're a dreamer B) You're a nice dreamer C) You're a realist D)...you need help_

"There, all done." I stand up from Double D's table and look at our model, which is now completely finished.

"Splendid!" Double D says, standing up with me and beaming proudly.

"We really do make a great team, don't we?" I ask. "I mean, you sure know your frontal lobe."

"And your graffiti skills came in handy to color the model." Double D said, smiling at me.

"Ours is definitely gonna be the best." I say. "I mean, I've seen some of the other kids'. Those losers don't stand a chance."

"Yes, well, you're all done now, so goodbye!" Double D's mom says rather rudely, waving rapidly.

"Mother!" Double D says, flushing in embarrassment. "Just give us a few minutes!"

"Seriously." I say. "And people call ME rude. Oh yeah, D, my mom's out for the night. No doubt with one of her many ugly, bloated boyfriends. I'd invite you over, but I KNOW your mom would say no."

"Indeed I would!" Double D's mom says immediately. Double D frowns unhappily.

"Well, that's too bad, because I really WOULD liked to have gone." He says. He then turns to his mom.

"Mother, could you please give us a moment alone?"

"Absolutely not." Double D's mom says. "Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of me.

"Mother, please!" Double D says, really getting flustered now.

"No." Double D's mom says, her eyes just as icy as her voice. "I said no, and I mean no." Double D blushes furiously, and turns to me, taking a deep breath. Then, in one breath, he says

"'renotlikeanygirlI'veknownbefore,!" Double D's mom gasps in shock and horror, and I just stare at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. It's all I can do to keep myself from gasping too.

"OUT!" Double D's mom roars. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Before I can even move, she walks over and grabs me by my ear, walking me out of the house and onto the porch. Once we are outside, she glares at me venomously.

"I don't know what kind of evil spell you placed on my son," she begins, and I swear I can see fire spraying from her mouth, "But I know that my Eddward wouldn't have said something like that of his own free will, or even wanted to be in the company of the likes of you! So you get off my property now, stay away from my son, and if I hear that you've been near him, I'm sending the cops after you!" She slams the door in my face before I can even say a word. I caught a brief glimpse of Double D's face before the door was closed-the poor guy looked mortified. I don't know which one of us was more embarrassed by that. I start to walk off, my mind full of thoughts. That's the second time now that someone's told me to stay away from Double D. Except his mom's threat was much more terrifying than Marie's.

_Fine, whatever._ I think. _I'll back off. D doesn't need me anyway. I mean, not when he's got Ed and Eddy, and that stupid blonde ditz Nazz, and Sarah, and Marie Kanker-wait, why am I even thinking about them? And why do I feel pain inside my chest just thinking about it?_ I clutch at my chest, where my heart is beating wildly.

"There she is!"

"Huh?" I look up in alarm. Without even noticing it, I realize that I wandered into the junkyard-and the Kankers are all watching me, Marie with hate in her eyes.

"Shit." I swear under my breath. "Look," I say to the sisters, "I don't want to pick a fight with you, okay? I just wandered in here by mistake…"

"Yeah, it's a mistake, all right!" Marie spits. "The last mistake you'll ever make!" And just like that, all three Kankers jump me. Growling in my throat, my anger taking over, I fight back viciously. I elbow Lee in the face and stomp on May's foot. Marie punches me in the face, and I grab her by the hair and throw her to the ground. For once, I'm glad that I got into so many street fights in my past. I've had to fight even more people by myself before, and once or twice just narrowly avoided being raped, or worse. But of course, given who I'm fighting, it's still pretty hard.

"Look at that, Plank!"

"Holy mackerel!" I twist my head around briefly and swear. Our fight has somehow managed to get out into the middle of the cul-de-sac, and all the neighborhood kids are watching us. Lee takes advantage of my momentary distraction to punch me in the stomach, sending me flying to the ground.

"Hey, check it out!" Kevin shouts. "The Jack-O-Lantern is fighting the Kankers!" May kicks me while I'm down and, getting up, I grab her foot and throw her, sending her flying into Kevin. No sooner do I get up than Lee grabs my hands and holds them behind my back as Marie punches me again and again.

"This is for stealing away my boyfriend!" she says, landing a fist in my face. Pow! Right in my eye. Crack! My nose is broken. Finally, I can't take it anymore. Stomping on Lee's foot, and elbowing her in the stomach, I free my hands and, without thinking, grab my knife out of my pants pocket and stick it between Marie's ribs. The whole cul-de-sac goes quiet and I gape in horror, staring at the blood spurting from the girl's ribs. My breathing is shallow and my legs feel like they're made of lead as I look down at my hand, still holding the knife, and the other kids, including the other Kankers, gasp in fear. I can't bear to look at any of them.

_Oh my God._ I think, horrified. _What have I done? _Finally, I find the strength to move my legs, and I turn around and running, not even bothering to grab my knife. I just run and run, hoping to just get as far away from every thing, and every _one_ as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: _Last chapter! *Frowny face* So here, obviously, things come to a close...and we learn what Jackie's face looks like under her hood! And a little about her past too. Well, enjoy, and review. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Ed, Edd n Eddy, then there wouldn't be any reason for me to write fanfiction now, would there?_

I sit quietly in my room, staring blankly at my KISS poster on the wall, listening to the talking outside.

"Hello? Yes, I know Mrs. Kanker, you told me already, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Yes, I'm sorry, of course I'll pay for your daughter's hospital bill! The knife? I don't know where she got it, but I can assure you, from now on I'm going to keep a VERY close eye on her!"

_In between screwing random guys, you mean?_ I think bitterly.

"Alright, yes, goodbye!" My mom hangs up the phone, and I can already tell I'm in for hell as she approaches my bedroom door.

"Jackie?" she grabs at my doorknob and struggles to get it open, but is unsuccessful, since my door is locked. Like it's been for the past 3 hours.

"Jackie O'Malley, you open this door right now!" she struggles with the doorknob some more, and pounds on the door with her fist once.

"You can't stay in there forever!" she shouts. "I always knew that you'd bring me nothing but grief and pain! Now everyone knows just how rotten you are! If that girl dies, you'll be a murderer. The cops will come after you. And I won't protect you from them."

I just curl even tighter into myself, huddled in the corner of my room. It doesn't matter what she says. Nothing matters anymore. If there has ever been a moment where I've wished that the Earth would swallow me up and I could disappear from existence, it was now. Sure, I've done some bad stuff before, but nothing as bad as this. I've pulled my knife on people before, but I've never actually stabbed anyone. Except for now. I sigh deeply. In that moment, I really wish that I could just die, that my mom HAD aborted me like she keeps saying she should've. I'm so numb right now, I can't even cry.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. My mom goes to answer it, and when the door opens, I hear many voices at once.

"Who are you?"

"No, don't!

"Are you nuts?"

"Eddward, please, don't!"

"You listen to me this instant, young man!"

"Please, let me through!" At that last voice, I can actually feel my dead heart quicken a little. _Double D_.

"I'm a friend of your daughter." He continues. "May I see her, please?"

"Eddward, I thought I told you to stay away from that girl!" his mom says.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Eddy says. "I mean, you saw what she did earlier!"

"It's not worth it, Double D!" Ed sobs.

"You sure you want to risk it?" I can practically see the smirk on my mom's face.

"Enough of this! Eddward, we're going home right now! That girl is dangerous!"

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER!" My heart quickens even more. He-He loves me? I get up slowly as everyone continues arguing, and walk slowly over to my door. I reach up slowly and unlock the door, turning the knob. Everyone stares at me as I open the door slowly. Double D's mom glowers at me.

"Well, if it isn't the little _murderer_ herself."

"About time you came out and faced the music." My own mom says, looking at me disdainfully.

"D-D?" Double D looks at me curiously.

"Yes, Jackie?"

"Can I speak with you, please?"

"Absolutely not!" Double D's dad pipes up.

"He's not interested!" his mom adds.

"_Yes_, I _am_!" Double D says to everyone's surprise, pulling his arm out of his dad's grasp. Then, in a surprising show of rebellion, he marches away from everyone, and joins me in my room. I'm careful to look the door, then I turn to him.

"Is-Is Marie alright?" I ask nervously.

"She's in the hospital." Double D says. "She's lost a lot of blood, but they've already performed surgery, and they think she's going to be alright."

"I-I didn't want to do it." I say in a shaking voice. "It just, I just…"

"I know." Double D says. "I saw them ambush you. That really wasn't fair." For a few seconds there is silence, with the two of us just staring at each other, not saying anything. Then finally, I break the silence.

"W-Would you like to see my face?" Double D looks at me, completely taken aback.

"What?" Without waiting for his approval, I slowly reach up and pull my hood down, my black hair-with-two-red-streaks framing my face. Double D just stares at me, and I cannot read his expression. Then he gasps as he sees it.

"Did those Kankers do that to you?" he asks, pointing at the long, ropy scar under my right eye.

"No." I say dryly, "I did it to myself." Double D stares at me wordlessly, and I let out another long sigh as I start to explain.

"I did it two years ago." I say. "Before I moved to Peach Creek, and before I met you, and everyone else. My mom had one of her many boyfriends over for dinner. He was rude and ugly and smelly, and I didn't like him. And then, after dinner, when my mom had gone to answer a phone call, he dragged me into my room and-and he tried to rape me." Double D gasps, putting his hand to his heart.

"Oh, Jackie!"

"Luckily for me, I managed to fight him off." I said. "I bit his shoulder, and kicked him where it hurt. Then my mom came in, and saw the two of us half-dressed."

"Oh my!" Double D says, sounding very worried. "And what happened?"

"Well, of course, my mom wasn't happy about that." I answered him. "But it's only because she was jealous. After kicking the idiot out, she started yelling at me, accusing me of wanting to steal away her boyfriend and all kinds of other crap, and she even went as far as saying that I would grow up to be even worse than her."

"Now that's just going too far!" Double D says, and I'm surprised at the anger in his voice. "You're her child! She's supposed to protect you from people like that who would try to hurt you, not feel jealous!"

"Yeah, I know." I answer. "Apparently, though, nobody ever told HER that. That night, after everything that had happened, and after my mom had gone to bed, I was just so angry and confused and hurt, and I just needed some way to get out all of those negative feelings. So I went out into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and did this to myself." I pointed at my scar, and Double D winced.

"It was the only time I did it, though." I assured him. "It almost hurt worse than my mom's words." I start to tear up, and pull my hood back up.

"I just hate myself so much." I say through gritted teeth. "After everything I've had to go through my whole life, sometimes I wish that my Mom WOULD have aborted me. At least then…at least then, I wouldn't have had to…" I can't continue. I lower my head and tears I didn't even know I was capable of producing start flowing from my eyes. Angry tears. Hurt tears. Tears of bitterness, of loneliness. Then, to my surprise, I feel Double D wrap his arms around me. I look at him, surprised, and find that his eyes are starting to fill with tears too.

"Jackie-I'm so sorry-I had no idea…" Reaching up, he pulls my hood back off, and then he grabs his sock, and pulls it off in a quick yank. I stare in surprise, realizing that I'm seeing what so many people have wondered about for so long. Neat, glossy black hair covers Double D's scalp, except for one spot on the very top of his head, which is bald and, from what I can see, scarred.

"D-what…"

"It was an accident." Double D says. "When I was five, I had seen Father shaving, and decided to try the same thing. As you can see, it didn't turn out so well." I wince, and Double D looks me straight in the eyes.

"That's why I'm always so obedient to my parents." He finishes. "Personally, I still don't think that they've forgotten it."

"But-But you're such a great person." I say, and for some reason, I can feel my eyes starting to fill with tears again. "You're smart, and nice, and polite, and I'm-I'm just a waste of genes…" I put my hands to my eyes and start to sob again, and Double D grabs my hands away from me, and looks into my eyes, a sad smile on his face.

"You're beautiful." He says. Then, before I can say or do anything else, he leans up and kisses me.

A couple weeks have passed since the incident. As it turns out, Marie Kanker is okay, however, she did have to have bandages for a while, and, oh yeah, she's scared of me now. And Double D's parents have indefinitely grounded him for defying them. Surprisingly, none of the teachers or anyone else found out what I did, which I think has to do with Double D bribing everyone not to tell on me. So, yeah, things aren't EXACTLY back to normal yet, but that's okay. As I walk down the street with Double D, our hands entwined, I think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

**So yeah, that's the end. Sorry if you think it ended off too abruptly or whatever-or if you think Jackie got off too easily; let me know! That what the review button is for! Also, let me know if you want me to continue this story, or write a sequel, or whatever-I'd be happy to! Oh, and stick around, I'm not done just yet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, people! No, I am not done with you guys just _yet_. I've got two ideas for fanfics I'd like to post up here, and I'd like you to read both ideas, and let me know which one you'd be more interested to read. And no, neither of them is Ed, Edd, n Eddy, sorry. **

**Idea #1**

**Universe: Danny Phantom **

**Title: Of Ghosts and Demons**

**Summary: AU. Inuyasha parody. Sam Manson is just a normal schoolgirl, until one day, she gets pulled into a strange new world full of monsters and ghosts-including a certain white-haired ghost boy.**

**Idea #2**

**Universe: Invader Zim**

**Title: TBD (to be decided)**

**Summary: AU. Zim has been trapped on Earth for five years by the Earth government. Then one day, he escapes from his captors-only to suffer a head injury and get amnesia. The amnesiac Zim is found by Dib and Gaz who take him in, not knowing who he really is. Eventual ZAGR.**

**Come on people, help a sistah out! Whichever one you want more, I'll be more than happy to write! Shadowfang14 is out, PEACE!**


End file.
